Seductive Dreams: Life Changing Decisions
by CrzyCammy
Summary: Alice has found her prince charming but not she needs to make that one life changing, world altering decision. Will it end badly or in happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Her lips tortured him, leaving marks as they traveled down his body._

_"more" he moaned. She looked up at him before taking him into his mouth. _

_He groaned at the feel of her hot wet mouth on him._

"I hate those dreams" said Alice looking at Jasper.

"You just hate them because you don't get fucked in them" said Jasper.

"Of course. Would you do the honors?" asked Alice running her hand down his chest.

"Can't. Were going to the club you used to work at" said Jasper.

"We are. I've missed that place. And all the people in it" said Alice getting out of the bed and heading to take a shower.

***

"Oh my god. If it isn't Alice." said Bella hugging her friend. "What happened to you?"

"Yes its me Bella. I got married and as you can see I'm pregnant. Its a long story one I can't tell. But I'm back now. With my husband. Bella meet Jasper Hale my husband" said Alice looking back at Jasper.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said.

"Same here. You never told me about any guy in your life" said Bella.

"I wasn't sure if it'd be happening. And when I knew I was already gone" said Alice.

"Its alright. I'm just glad your safe. I thought something horrible had happened considering you were gone for about 6 months" said Bella.

"Well I'm here now. What has happened in the time I've been gone?" asked Alice.

"Well I got married" said Bella.

"To who?" asked Alice her voice getting higher from the excitement.

"Edward" she said.

"Aw. Thats so sweet. I've missed the guys. Except Emmet. Last time I saw him it was like a nightmare" said Alice.

"Yeah I heard about that. He felt sorry about it after but you know how Emmet is" said Bella.

"I definitely know how he is. So is the band still together?" she asked looking around the place where she spent many hours a day.

"Yup. They've gotten bigger than before. There planning tonight you should stay and watch" said Bella.

"Um. I'm not sure" said Alice turning to look at Jasper.

"We'd have to come back" said Jasper.

"Fabulous. I'll see you than. And this time don't disappear like you did before. You still are my best friend and I don't want to lose you" said Bella.

"Of course I won't disappear. I'll see you later" said Alice hugging Bella. Jasper took Alice's hand and together they walked out of the club.

"It felt so good to see the club and Bella again" said Alice.

"I know honey. I've kept you away to long" he said with remorse in his voice.

"I wanted to stay with you. You know if I had wanted to leave I would have. But I didn't. I love you Jasper and I'll follow you where ever you go" said Alice leaning up and kissing him.

"I know. But its my fault your in this situation" said Jasper.

"It is not. Now stop saying that. You brought me back and I'm grateful. But all I want is a life with you and our child" said Alice.

"But you need friends" said Jasper.

"And I will have them. Now end of discussion" said Alice getting into the car.

"Passenger side Alice. You know your not allowed to drive" said Jasper.

"You suck. It isn't fair. Why cant the guy get pregnant instead of the girls" said Alice getting out of the car and going to the passenger side.

"Well since it isn't possible you get the passenger side" said Jasper.

"Whatever" said Alice putting the radio higher.

"Are you made at me now?" asked Jasper lowering the music.

"Not at you. I'm just mad. Where are heading?" asked Alice looking around.

"Your old house. We still own it" said Jasper.

"We do? I didn't know what had happened to it" said Alice.

"I never sold it. I couldn't" said Jasper pulling into the drive way.

"Aw. Your so sweet" said Alice leaning in to kiss Jasper.

"Alice?" asked a man. Alice turned to see Jake looking at her from outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_She looked up at him and his face changed. _

_She knew he wasn't the one yet she couldn't stop what was happening._

"Jake?" asked Alice getting out of the car. He looked so different. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Everything about was different. He was still well muscled as before but you could tell it wasn't something he was proud of.

"Alice. Its really you" he said hugging her tight against him.

"Let go of my wife" said Jasper getting in between them.

"Wife?" asked Jake looking between Alice and Jasper.

"Yes I got married. And I'm expecting" said Alice motioning to her belly.

"Oh wow. I thought something bad happened to you. When I found Victoria and Alexander dead. I rushed over here and found the place empty" said Jake.

"I left with Jasper" said Alice as that explained everything.

"Yes I see that. But why?" he asked looking at her intensely.

"Because I love him. What other reason would I got with him?" asked Alice.

"Maybe because you were forced. Or brain washed. There are many possibilities when your dealing with vampires" said Jake.

"How do you know I'm a vampire?" asked Jasper closing in on Jake. Jake didn't move. He pulled up his shirt to show a tattoo on his chest.

"Peter? Is that really you?" asked Jasper taking a good look at Jake.

"Yes. I go by Jake. After helping the Volturi I changed my name and disappeared" said Jake.

"Its been so long" said Jasper.

"Yes it has been. How have you been?" asked Jake.

"I've been good. Married and expecting as you can see" said Jasper. Alice was just standing there dumbfounded these two men who mean something to her know each other.

"I'm guessing you were the one that killed Victoria and Alexander" said Jake.

"They threatened my life and my wife. You know I don't take threats well" said Jasper.

"Do I. I still have that scar" said Jake.

"Serves you right. So what are you doing here?" asked Jasper.

"Waiting for her. I wanted to be here if she came back to find out what had happened" said Jake.

"And now you know. Peter your my friend and you've been like a brother to me but I don't want you near Alice" said Jasper.

"Jasper! You cant decide whose in my life or not. I don't tell you what to do. When to come home or who to associate yourself with" said Alice moving out of Jasper's embrace.

"Alice. Listen to me when I say I'm doing this for your own good. Being around Peter could turn out real bad" said Jasper.

"So can you hanging out with all those men you spend time with. They send the chills down my spine but do I tell you anything? NO" said Alice her voice raising.

"I know. But I'm trying to protect our family" said Jasper.

"Well go protect them somewhere else" said Alice grabbing the keys from his hand and driving off.

"Woman" said Jasper.

"You should have told her differently. As long as she wants me around I'll be there. The minute she tells me she never wants to see my face again I'll leave" said Jake mounting his motorcycle and driving off leaving Jasper there alone. He sighed and entered the house knowing he was going to be there for awhile.

* * *

**Yes it is short and I'm sorry but i'm moving through the chapters quickly. So its either long chapters and long wait or short chapters and short wait. Please Review. Pretty Please With Cherries On Top. I promise to be good and post a chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alice drove to the club where she hung out with Bella and Joanne taking in the place where she spent so much time. She also headed to her old college. She deeply regretted not finishing but maybe after the baby was born she could finish getting her degree.

"Alice? Are you okay?" asked Jasper sitting on the bench next to her.

"I'm fine. You just don't understand. I left my friends and my job and school for you. I left a lot of important things and here you are trying to control everything about my life. Yes I'm married to you and I am having your child but I'm still my own person and I need to make decisions about my personal life by myself" said Alice looking at him.

"I know. I just cant help but be protective of you. I don't want nothing to happen to you and I know that Peter is bad luck. After Charlotte was killed he became a different man. The Volturi used him to fight their battle than killed his wife behind his back. It changed him forever. I don't know how stable he is but I just don't want to take the chance" said Jasper.

"I spent time alone with him before we got together. And he seems sane to me. Plus you'll always be there anyways. Its not like I'm going to hang out with him alone. I want to go back to the club. The band is playing tonight. I've missed the guys" said Alice grabbing Jasper's hand and leading the way to the car. She let him drive, not wanting to cause another fight between them.

"Alice go surprise them" said Bella handing her the tray of beers.

"I'll be back Jasper" she said and made her way to the guys.

"Hey guys. Here's your beers" said Alice putting them down. She watched as they all turned to look at her.

"Alice!" said Edward jumping up and hugging Alice. Than followed Laurent, James, and finally Emmet.

"I want to apologize for my behavior that night. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have done something so stupid. Can you forgive me?" asked Emmet.

"Of course I can" said Alice wrapping her hands around his waist.

"What happened Alice. Why'd you leave for so long? And your pregnant?" said Edward.

"Some stuff happened that I had to leave. I ended up getting married and now I'm pregnant. My husband is the tall man with the blond hair wearing the black jacket" said Alice pointing where Jasper sat.

"Oh wow. So much happened while you were away. I married Bella. And the band has been going great" said Edward.

"I got married also. My wife's name is Rosalie. I met while the band was playing in one of the clubs in Boston. You can meet her. She'll be here soon." said Emmet.

"Wow. A lot has happened. I'm glad for you guys" said Alice feeling so happy being around her friends. The guys she had grown to love no matter what they did.

"Alice why is your husband glaring daggers at us?" asked Laurent leaning in.

"I have no idea. Do you guys want to meet him?" asked Alice.

"Sure bring him over. We'd love to meet the man whose stolen out Alice's heart" said James. Alice looked at him before heading to the bar.

"Jasper come meet the guys" said Alice taking his hand and leading him to their table.

"Jasper meet Emmet, Edward, James, and Laurent. Guys meet my husband Jasper" said Alice.

"Nice too meet you" said Edward. The others said some sort of greeting except for James who just stared at Jasper. You could feel the tension between them. Nobody said anything they just sat watching, waiting to see what would happen.

"Okay guys. It was nice seeing you again. And this time I won't disappear like before" said Alice hugging them all before taking Jasper's hand and leaving the club.

"I don't like the way James looks at you. Its as if you were a piece of meet he wants to eat" said Jasper.

"Nice Jasper. As if you don't crave my blood" said Alice.

"I do but I know how to hide it and control it. Do you have a history with him?" asked Jasper.

"There was some kind of spark there but nothing ever happened. I met you remember and I left with you. It never got that far. So drop it. He's on my friends and as I told you before my friends are going to stay my friends I trust those guys with my life" said Alice.

"You may trust them with your life but I sure as hell don't" said Jasper. Alice just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I'm having trouble writing new chapters and filling the space so give me some ideas to get my imagination going. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_He grabbed her hips pulling them even close allowing him even more access._

_Her whole body was sizzling with excitement._

_He rolled his hips a bit going even deeper causing her to moan and arch her back._

Jason shot up out of the bed and looked around. Alice was still asleep next to him. He wasn't supposed to dream about other woman who weren't his wife. He got up out of the bed and took a cold shower. He stood there watching Alice for a bit before leaving her a note and heading out. He had to find her. The woman who haunted his dreams and drove him insane. He drove to the house where he had been once before and where he had killed the parents of one innocent little girl.

"I'm here to see Rosalie" said Jasper into the intercom.

"One moment" replied a man.

"who is this?" asked a female voice.

"Jasper Hale" said Jasper into the intercom. The tall gates swung open long enough for him to drive in.

"Right this way Mr. Hale" said the butler showing him into what was the library.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again" said Rosalie as soon as the door shut.

"So did I till you were in my dream last night" said Jasper taking a seat.

"What kind of dream?" asked Rosalie her whole body mood changing.

"A sexual dream." said Jasper.

"Hm. Thats strange because I had a dream like that also with you in it" said Rosalie.

"Its not exactly new to me. The same thing happened to me with my wife" said Jasper.

"Are you sure its not you causing these dreams?" asked Rosalie.

"I don't know how to cause these dreams" said Jasper.

"Maybe your doing it without thinking" said Rosalie climbing one of the ladders until she reached the second to top shelf. She pulled out a book and tossed it to Jasper.

"Open to page 150" said Rosalie pushing against the wall so the ladder moved toward the other side of the wall. She pulled out another book and threw it to Jasper.

"Page 55" said Rosalie. She went down a few steps and grabbed another book than jumped down. She laid them all out open to a certain page.

"All these books talk of vampire's powers working on their own. Creating certain situations, or sometimes making that person's subconscious dreams come true or as true as possible. You wanted a wife and now you have one. You wanted a kid and now your getting one. Now maybe your powers or your body is telling your sexually deprived" said Rosalie.

"I don't know. That could be correct but than again it couldn't. But what I don't understand is why you?" asked Jasper.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm somebody whose related to the people who wanted to kill you and your bride. Maybe it's like some sort of revenge. Sleeping with the enemy's daughter" said Rosalie eying Jasper through her eyelashes.

"Does that turn you on Ms. Rosalie?" asked Jasper moving close enough that they could feel each other's body heat.

"Should it? Sleeping with a man who I shouldn't want?" asked Rosalie looking up at him.

"But you do want me" said Jasper leaning down close enough that with one little move their lips would be touching.

"Most definitely. How could I not?" asked Rosalie her hand creeping up Jasper's chest.

"You tell me." said Jasper.

"Your body definitely attracts me. Your deep voice. Your long hands which I'm sure can do many things to the woman's body. Everything about you screams fuck me" said Rosalie.

"I'll keep that in mind. If I ever need a good fuck I'll be sure to find you" said Jasper giving her one small kiss and leaving.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

_His lips ran across her body. She rolled her hips giving more access. _

_Her hands were above her head and her body was stretched to capacity. _

_He leaned down and kissed her._

Alice awoke to an empty bed. She got up showered and dressed before calling Bella to come pick her up.

"Hey. I couldn't find Jasper this morning" said Alice sliding in.

"Its okay. I don't mind picking you up. You'll be able to meet Rosalie today. She's coming to see Emmett" said Bella.

"Sounds good. Do you know whats up with James?" asked Alice.

"He's jealous. When you left he went nuts. I told you that he liked you. But you never listened. He's in love with you Alice thats why he's acting like that" said Bella.

"I never thought his feelings went so deep with me. I cared for him back than and now that I'm back I think those feelings are coming back" said Alice.

"Well you better take care of it. Your a married woman" said Bella as they pulled into the Bar's parking lot. They got out and headed inside.

"Bella!" said a blond headed woman hugging Bella.

"Rosalie! Meet my friend Alice. Alice this is Rosalie, Emmett's wife" said Bella.

"Nice to meet the woman whose captured Emmett's heart" said Alice.

"Nice to meet you too. So I see your pregnant and Bella told me your married" said Rosalie.

"Yeah. My husband is somewhere. He went out this morning while I was sleeping and I haven't seen him yet. But I'm sure you'll meet him tonight" said Alice.

"I'm sure I will. So I've heard so many things about you from all the guys" said Rosalie.

"Good things I hope" said Alice.

"All good things. Those guys love you" said Rosalie a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"And I love them. I've known them for 3 years. There my best friends" said Alice making herself and iced tea.

"Thats good" said Rosalie. Just than Emmett, Edward, and James walked in.

"Hey guys" said Alice hugging all of them except James who moved away from her causing her to pout.

"Where's Jasper?" asked Edward.

"I have no idea. He was gone when I woke up. But I'm sure he'll be around soon" said Alice not seeing Rosalie's facial expressions.

"Oh. Well thats to bad. Now we get you all for ourselves" said Emmett picking her up and sitting her down on the stool in front of the mike.

"Sing with us" said Edward. Laurent sat at the drums and started a beat. Soon the rest of the guys joined in. Alice instantly recognized the song. Without thinking she started singing. Let the song fill her up.

"I've missed your voice. Its been so long since you sang with us" said Laurent.

"It had. I've missed it to" said Alice. She turned and looked directly at James. His head was down and he was playing the guitar.

"Going to keep teaching me?" asked Alice in his ear. James head jerked up looking at her.

"Sure" said James putting the guitar in her lap as she sat back down. They spent the rest of the afternoon singing and playing like old times.

* * *

**So what you think? Tell me the truth!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After leaving Rosalie's house Jasper headed to the house. But when he didn't find her there he headed to all the possible locations she could be. When he finally thought of the club. Alice's favorite place to be. When he walked in she was on the stage a guitar in her hands and microphone in front of her. What ruined it for him was the fact that James was sitting behind her, his arms around her helping her with the guitar. Before he could rush up there Edward and Emmett cut him off.

"I wouldn't do that. We've known Alice long enough to know that if you go up there and lose your temper and you'll end up regretting it" said Edward.

"But she's up there letting him grope her and shit" said Jasper.

"Its not like that. He's teaching her how to play. If you wait and speak with her calmly than you'll realize you were wrong and lose here.

"I know what he wants" said Jasper.

"So do we" said Emmett as both he and Edward showed their fangs.

"Your both vampires? Is he one?" asked Jasper.

"Yes we all are. Laurent included" said Edward.

"So you knew I was one the instant you saw me" said Jasper.

"We did. I'm assuming that Alice knows your a vampire" said Emmett.

"Yes she knows. I told her before we left and got married" said Jasper.

"Good. I wouldn't like to know that your keeping that from her" said Edward.

"Me. What about you guys who are supposed to be her friends" said Jasper.

"We've only done it to protect her" said Emmett sitting at the bar. Jasper didn't say anything. He looked up to where Alice had stood up and was saying something to James. She smiled and gave him a hug before heading down to where Jasper was.

"Hey honey where were you this morning?" asked Alice.

"I had to take care of somethings" said Jasper.

"Oh okay. Well come meet Emmett's wife Rosalie" said Alice taking Jasper's hand and leading the way to where the girls were seated. Jasper was so into his own thought he didn't hear Rosalie's name.

"Rosalie this is my husband Jasper" said Alice.

"Hello Jasper. Nice to see you again" said Rosalie smiling at Jasper whose mouth was open in shock.

"You guys know each other?" asked Alice looking from Jasper to Rosalie.

"Were old acquaintance" said Rosalie still smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Alice.

"I didn't know you would know her or anybody who knew her" said Jasper still staring at Rosalie. If she decided to tell Alice that he was at her house this morning and the reason why, he would lose everything.

"Oh. Small world I see" said Alice keeping her thoughts to herself. Alice kept herself away from Jasper keeping close to Bella and the guys not allowing Jasper any time to speak with her. He could tell she was upset but not ready to talk with him about it. When the band finished playing and Alice got her time on the stage, they headed to the house.

"Alice whats wrong?" asked Jasper.

"Nothing" said Alice brushing past him and upstairs. She undressed into shorts and a t-shirt than crawled into bed.

"Tell me why your mad at me" said Jasper.

"Its nothing Jasper just go to sleep" said Alice.

"I wont go to sleep until you tell me and I wont let you go to sleep either" said Jasper.

"You want to know why I'm mad. Its because you didn't tell me about Rosalie or the fact that you were at her house this morning. Yeah forgot to mention that little bit of information didn't you. Rosalie told me" said Alice.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't know how you would react" said Jasper.

"Well now you know" said Alice standing and grabbing her robe. She put it on and tied it.

"Alice where are you going?" asked Jasper.

"Guest bedroom where your no where near me" said Alice grabbing a pillow and walking out.

* * *

**I know my chapters are getting shorter and shorter but at least i'm writing them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Alice woke up early plagued by labor pains.

"Jasper!" yelled Alice. She didn't get no response. She got up and headed to the room. The bed was empty. It seemed as if it had been empty for hours.

"Damn it Jasper" said Alice heading downstairs.

"James? Can you come get me. I think I'm going into labor early and Jasper isn't here" said Alice.

"I'll be right there" said James and hung up. Alice headed upstairs and changed into sweatpants and a giant t-shirt.

"Alice?" called James.

"Up here" called Alice. James walked in looking good in jeans and a leather jacket with a white tee under.

"You okay?" he asked getting closer.

"For now. My water isn't broken yet. But once the pains get closer to 5 minutes in between or my water breaks than we need to head to the hospital" said Alice.

"So how are they now?" asked James.

"I'm f--" she said before she was cut off by a sharp pain. She grabbed James and hand and squeezed.

"Ow. You sure got a grip" said James.

"Well I am in intense pain here" she said relaxing her hold as it went away.

"Yes I heard, and felt it. Now lets get you downstairs where we can leave easier" said James picking her up and carrying her downstairs.

"I cant believe Jasper left you alone while your pregnant" said James.

"We had a fight last night. I think he's been gone for a while" said Alice.

"Just because you guys fought doesn't mean he should leave you. He's an idiot who doesn't see what he has" said James.

"You didn't either when I was single and now you do" said Alice.

"Thats something we have in common apparently" said James.

"Apparently. Guys are so strange" said Alice. Just than another pain hit her. She grabbed the couch and squeezed the life out of it. When it went away she kept pacing.

"I really think we should go to the hospital" said James.

"And what? Sit around and wait until my water breaks. At least here we'll be more comfortable its not like the hospital is so far away" said Alice.

"I guess. If you say so" said James.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Alice.

"You can ask me anything" said James.

"Why is it that before when I was available you didn't put yourself out there but now that I'm taken your putting out all the stops" said Alice.

"I never really thought about it. I guess I assumed that you would always be there. Guess I was wrong but now I don't want to let you go. I've realized that you mean a lot to me" said James.

"Your telling me this while I'm going into labor of a child of another man. Doesn't that bother you?" asked Alice.

"No. I'd treat your child as if it was my own. I'd even deal with having Jasper In our lives just to have you in mine" said James.

"I don't know" said Alice.

"Just think about it. You know we have good chemistry" said James closing in on her.

"Yes I know that but good chemistry isn't everything" said Alice.

"But its what makes a good relationship" said James and he leaned down pressing his lips against hers. Alice didn't move away but she didn't encourage him.

"What is going on here?" asked Jasper from the doorway. James pulled back and looked at Jasper.

"Whats going on here is that I'm going into labor and you weren't here. I called James to be here with me and than take me to the hospital" said Alice.

"What? Why aren't you in the hospital? Asked Jasper just as her water broke.

"Because that didn't happen. Come on. Both of you" said Alice taking James hand and leading the way out of the house.

"Jasper grab my bag from under the bed" called Alice as she got in the backseat. James sat with her while Jasper got in the front.

"You brought your bike?" asked Alice.

"I was out for a ride when you called me" said James.

"I haven't driven a car or been on a bike in so long. I miss it" said Alice.

"As soon as your better than I'll take you out" said James.

"I'd love that" said Alice grinning from ear to ear. They arrived at the hospital minutes later.

"Hi my wife is going into labor. " said Jasper to the nurse at the front desk.

"Name?" asked the nurse.

"Jasper Hale and my wife is Alice Hale" said Jasper.

"Angela can you bring Mrs. Hale into one of the rooms and get her settled" said the nurse. Angela came around and walked with Alice down the hall way.

"Here's some papers that you can fill out and get back to me" said the nurse. Jasper took the papers and sat down. James sat next to him. He went through the papers and filled out what he knew.

"Her mother's name was Mary like her first name is" said James.

"What do you mean her first name is Mary? Isn't it Alice" said Jasper.

"Alice is her middle name and Mary is her first. But she goes by Alice" said James.

"Why didn't I know that?" muttered Jasper fixing what he had written.

"Seems like your relationship isn't so open as you thought" said James.

"Your isn't either. At least I told her about my situation. While you haven't" said Jasper.

"I did it to protect her and you understand why I wouldn't tell her. Why nobody who is what we are can tell anything" said James.

"Yes I understand you. The reason I told her is because if I hadn't she would have been in greater danger and I fell in love with her" said Jasper.

"I can also understand you" said James.

"Excuse me. Mrs. Hale would like both of you to accompany her in her room" said Angela.

"Thank you Angela. Lead the way" said James standing and following. Jasper turned in the paper work and followed right behind her.

"Were you guys good?" asked Alice from the bed she was laying in. There were nurses all around prepping her for the delivery which was on its way.

"Don't worry about us. Your the one in labor" said Jasper.

"I can't help but worry. Its in my genes" said Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me your first name was Mary?" asked Jasper.

"Why didn't you tell me that your jealous? That you fucked Rosalie? That you don't trust me? Or how about the fact that you can fuck, fucking Rosalie who is married but I cant kiss James? Huh what about that?" asked Alice her voice getting higher. Before Jasper could reply the machines starting beeping and Alice screamed in pain.

"The baby's coming now" said Angela paging the doctor.

"I want you to leave. Now!" said Alice yelling at Jasper.

"Sir you need to leave. Your putting her under more pressure and this could be bad for the infant" said Angela guiding Jasper out. James headed to Alice's side and took her hand.

"I'm here for you. When ever you need me I'll be right there on your side" said James kissing her hand. He held her hand and spoke words of comfort throughout the whole labor until the infant was born.

* * *

**please press review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Thank you so much James. I don't know what I would have done without you" said Alice hours later.

"I told you I'd always be here for you" said James.

"Yes you did. Do you mind giving me some time alone with Jasper and my baby" said Alice.

"Sure I'll be right outside if you need anything" said James.

"What is wrong with us?" asked Alice as Jasper walked in.

"I don't know. Ever since we got here all we've done is yell and fight" said Jasper sitting in the seat next to him.

"I don't like it. It seems as if maybe we did rush into this marriage thing" said Alice.

"Maybe. I think maybe we should have taken things slow and gotten to know each well before getting married. I know that I love you but maybe I don't know myself as well as I thought. I've spent centuries trying to find myself. Who I was before I became a vampire and I haven't been able to. Maybe thats the missing piece I need to be happy" said Jasper.

"I don't know. But I don't want to raise a child in this kind of environment. Maybe you should go away and find yourself. And than we can try again. I do love you Jasper but if were going to be fighting 24/7 I don't want to be with you. I'll be here waiting for you with our child when you feel your ready" said Alice.

"I don't know what I would have done with out you. I love you. I'll keep in contact" said Jasper kissing her on the lips than the baby before leaving. The minute the door closed Alice broke down and cried.

* * *

**Don't hate me please. I don't know what made me go in this direction but it feels good. I am going to go into a Book 3 but not any time soon. I want to finish my other stories. But i already got an outline going. SO review and give me some ideas for the next book.**


End file.
